


Swoon Dive

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [7]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen swoons . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swoon Dive

Jensen fucking _swoons_ ; body a graceful arc before starting to sink to the ground. Jared’s off like a light, maneuvering them so that when they hit the ground, Jared takes the brunt of the impact, Jensen’s body stretched out on his. He scoots over to lean against the steps, adjusting Jensen in his lap, amazed how well he fits there. Great, Jensen’s the fucking _fainter_ and he’s the fucking _girl_. He shakes Jensen, “Come on, Jen. Wake up. The thought of kissing me made you fucking _swoon_.”

“Man, fuck you. That big ass nose of yours broke my fucking face. ”


End file.
